Don't Laugh
by cupcake's angel
Summary: Harry’s thoughts on Draco. The middle part gets confusing but here’s a hint: they’re Harry’s thoughts. HD


Title: Don't Laugh  
  
Summary: Harry's thoughts on Draco. The middle part gets confusing but here's a hint: they're Harry's thoughts.  
  
Rating: PG. Nothing too bad, I mean if you think really hard there are some innuendoes, but come on people, it's Harry Draco! There have to be at least A FEW!  
  
AN: Thanks to Maury for help with Malfoy's irrational fear and Mary for help on some of Harry's ideas. YAY! Omigosh! I got reviews for 'Addicted!' I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me! I feel so special! OK, I'm not gonna knock this fic at all, just for you! And here are the thanks I promised. Also this is a one shot, sorry, but I can't think of anything else to come after this.  
  
RaiNbOwGrL22: You're welcome for reviewing your fic, and thanks for the compliment!  
  
Reese Craven: Thank you very much! I know, I like how angsty it is at the beginning, and the end is me kinda poking fun at those people who just have them jump into it. Why? Why would they do that? But yes, I totally agree with you. Yay for Draco and Harry!  
  
The Marauders Dragon: I believe I have to thank you the most! I can't believe in four years you've never gotten a thank you! Your review was wonderful! Yeah, I know that story wasn't the best written, but I'm hoping the message did get across. I did make it painfully obvious. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! Mucho kisses!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't laugh!"  
  
"Harry, look at me." The raven-haired boy grunted as he was poked in the ribs by a long, slender finger. "Is this the face of someone who'd laugh at you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come on, just tell me! I've told you some of my thoughts on you!"  
  
"Draco, you told me you thought I looked hot in my Quidditch uniform."  
  
"Well it's true!" Draco took a deep breath in and let it out very slowly. "OK, I'm not gonna laugh. I *promise*." He straighted his face and sat upright, looking intent.  
  
Harry laughed at the memory of that night out on the Quidditch pitch before turning to the task at hand. He had to think a moment. There was so much he wanted to say to his boyfriend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first thing that came to his mind was the obvious reason he fell for Draco – the I-love-you-for-your-personality-when-you're-not-being-a-total- arse reason. His sweetheart was a great person though, and that was why Harry fell for him in the first place, after really getting to know him. Mysterious at times, he had the heart of a true romantic and was a fun person to be around. Always there to cheer him up.  
  
The first thing Harry noticed about Draco was his appearance, though. He hated the way Draco's hair was gelled back and how when he saw it like that he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it; make it messy. Harry liked messy hair. Not his necessarily, but on Draco it reminded of him of that after sex look. Very nice.  
  
The Golden Boy loved how pure the Slytherin looked at night with his pale skin wearing only candlelight. He loved looking at Draco's face after checking out his body and seeing his slight smile; he knew he wouldn't be viewed as innocent for much longer.  
  
Harry adored Draco's gray eyes...how he could learn anything and everything he wanted to from them. They were gray, like choppy, stormy water and strongly reminded Harry of how rough Draco's past was. Although he may play it cool and act like he respects his father, Harry could sense otherwise. Even when they were having a lover's spat and Draco threw insults at Harry, he could tell they were lukewarm. They really did love each other. Those eyes always gave Draco away.  
  
One of Harry's especially liked parts of Draco's body were his hands. They were so soft and perfect, not to mention the most intelligent hands Harry had ever known. They always knew exactly what Harry wanted them to do without him ever saying a word. The first time they were together, Harry was amazed at how those hands seemed to know exactly where to go to make the person on the receiving end feel so good.  
  
Physical appearances weren't everything...smell mattered, too. Harry could always tell when his boyfriend walked into a room just by picking up the faint smell of him – cologne and soap. Not just any soap, Zest. He didn't know why, but the thought of Draco being "Zestfully clean" just amused him.  
  
While an oddity to Harry, a trait of Draco's that he really adored is his totally irrational (yet so adorable) fear of chalk. He'd never give Harry a straight answer of why he was so scared of it, something dealing with a story from when he was younger about what it was made of that scared little toddler Malfoy to the point where he would no longer touch it. Harry occasionally caught him eyeing a piece in classes and a few times thought he saw him reach for it, always to draw back before he thought anyone would notice him chickening out.  
  
But above all, Harry Potter's absolute favorite thing about his and Draco Malfoy's relationship was how secret, *forbidden* it was. It was an adventure every time they had to sneak around and hide from fellow students and staff. How they could tell no one at all about their love lest either of them be hurt by a member of the opposing side of the wizarding world. It was great to share something so special with a single person and a single person alone – the one you love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts to the site of his one true love making puppy dog eyes at him. He looked at his hair and saw it was messy, just the way he liked it. Instead of revealing all his thoughts to Draco, he decided it would be easier to sum up musings in seven words. He snuggled up to Draco and whispered, "You're perfect. I love everything about you."  
  
AN: OK, my second official story, I'm hoping it was better than the first! See that little blue button? No, no over to the left. Next to the word "review?" Hit it! It would make me ever so happy and your time reading this not a total waste! Same as the last story, reviews for this one will go on the next one I write since this story is over. Ta! 


End file.
